Bad Liars
by alongwalktoforever
Summary: Written for the What's Next for the Collective Challenge. /s/12574505/1/What-Next) Jackson and April try to do the friendly ex charade, but jealousy is a tricky feeling.


Jackson paced back and forth in front of the emergency room door. The hospital was still under construction from the fire, but the ER had minimal damage and remained open. The last week had been crazy hectic. People were still reeling from everything that happened, but Edwards was alive and that evil man was dead so things worked out better than anybody expected. In fact, Jackson was just getting back into the swing of normalcy when something threw him for another loop. After a long day of looking at budgets and proposals with the board (now just Arizona, Meredith, and Bailey), Maggie Pierce had asked him on a date, like a romantic date. He was surprised and a little bit confused. He liked Maggie, they had gotten closer over the last couple months, after everything with her mom. Also, they had a lot in common and he did enjoy spending time with her, but he wasn't sure if it was more than that. Furthermore, the idea of going on a date with someone at the hospital, with someone that April knew and had to interact with, that was something he had to think about for a minute.

Raising a kid together when you are separated is no easy feat and they were trying their best to be friendly exes, but the lines had become a little blurrier since Montana. April and him had both agreed that their night together shouldn't change anything. And he had to keep reminding himself that was the best decision for everybody, but he just didn't want to hurt April's feelings more than he already had. So, he asked Maggie for some time to think about it. Mostly, he wanted to tell April before she heard about it from anyone else. However, April and Jackson had been so swamped with getting the hospital back to working order that they had hardly seen each in days, which is why he found himself pacing outside the ER. He would have preferred talking to her at home, but they had just kept missing each other.

Jackson takes a deep breath and enters the hectic room. He scans until he sees April standing by the front desk, assigning interns different patients. Sometimes, Jackson was in awe at how commanding April was in the ER. This was her domain and people knew not to mess with her. Jackson couldn't help but feel a glow of pride when he thought about how far April had come, not that he had any hand it in it, that was all her. As if feeling his gaze, April looks up and a flicker of apprehension crosses her face, but is easily replaced by a guarded smile. She waves him over.

"Hey! What's up?" April greets, but remains busy entering information into her tablet.

"Hey," Jackson waits for her to look up, but her eyes seemed glued to the tablet. After a few seconds, he continues anyway. "Ummm… I just wanted to talk to you, but you seem busy."

"Actually, this is the slowest that this place has been in days," April replies, stiffly. "So, shoot."

"I hadn't seen you in a while..." Jackson starts.

"You saw me yesterday." April interrupts him. Jackson was going to point out that it was for all two minutes between handing Harriet over, but he decided not to push it.

"Well, we just haven't had a time to talk since the fire and everything. I know you were mad at me for being reckless," He vividly remembers being harangued by her in the parking lot. Ironically, April always got a little violent whenever he did something dangerous.

"Jackson, it's fine. You like to run into burning buildings and flaming buses that is just who you are and I can't change that," April states calmly and shrugs. He wasn't sure if he believed that statement, April had always called him out on his crap. He knew that minute that she stopped, he should be worried.

"Okay…Well there is something else that I have to talk to you about. Could we go somewhere more quiet?" He was nervous again. This conversation was going to bring up some feelings and the last thing he wanted to was burden her in a room full of people. However surprisingly, April looks him straight in the eyes and calmly drops a bomb.

"You want to date Maggie," She states, without any trepidation.

"Uhhh… How..?" Jackson asks, stunned.

"I have eyes, Jackson," April walks behind the desk and starts organizing files. "And Maggie talked to me."

"Maggie did? It's not… nothing has happened. I wanted to talk to you first," Jackson was taken aback. He barely knew that Maggie had feelings, let alone that they are developed enough to talk to April about it.

"Jackson, we are divorced." April sighs and stops moving for the first time since they began the conversation.

"Yeah, I know." Jackson had begun to wonder if other divorced people have to keep reminding themselves as much as they do.

"For more than a year. So, you can date, I can date. There shouldn't be all this guilt," She states.

"Right…" Jackson was processing her reaction, when suddenly he grasps what she is saying. He scratches the edge of his jaw, a nervous tick "So _you're..._ dating?"

"Yes," She nods and Jackson is overcome with an emotion he can't quite place. "So go on your date. I'll go on mine. Really. It is okay."

"So are you're seeing someone? Like someone, more than once?" Jackson knew that this information wasn't all that relevant but he needed to know.

"Yes, more than once," April feels her cheeks get warm. Never thought she would be gossiping about her dating life with Jackson.

"How long?" Jackson pressed. He had conflicting feelings, he wanted to know all the details and none of them.

"This will be our fifth date," April tried to keep her hands busy so he wouldn't see that she was nervous.

"FIFTH!" The exclamation is much louder than he intended and a few interns look over. Jackson clears his throat and continues at a lower volume, "You just haven't mentioned it before."

"Well, this is me mentioning it," April looks at him. She refuses to be apologetic about this.

"Okay...Okay," Jackson nods, overwhelmed with all the information he received in a short three minute conversation. "So I guess... I'll tell Maggie yes?"

"Great!" April smiles at him, but it doesn't quite meet her eyes.

"Good," Jackson and April stand there for a few more seconds as if waiting for the other to say something more. When neither speak, April moves from behind the desk.

"Well, I have work. I'll see you later." April doesn't wait for a response but heads over to assist one of the interns. Jackson walks out of the emergency room in a daze. He wasn't quite sure what he was expecting out of this conversation, but finding out that April has been actively seeing someone was not one of them.

He felt nauseous, but maybe this was the normal shitty feeling of moving on. It will go away in time, at least he hoped.

He found Maggie in the cafeteria an hour or so later, she was eating lunch with Alex and Meredith. When they walked into the hallway, Jackson ineloquently began his speech. "So the thing you asked me before... well, I considered it. And you know, a date...a date would be nice."

"You and me?," Maggie looked surprised as if she had forgotten their conversation from a couple days ago.

"Yes, you and me," Jackson answers with incredulity.

She nods for a few seconds before continuing. "Great, that..is... ?"

"Oh, umm...Tonight?" Jackson felt like he would lose his nerve if they waited to long, talk himself out of it.

"Wow, okay. Tonight. We are going out tonight. You and me," Maggie rambled and Jackson finally understood, she was stalling.  
"I mean, only if you want?" Jackson asks, and Maggie nods. "Okay, good. Antonio's at 8?"

"Great, see you then," Maggie awkwardly waves goodbye as she heads back into the cafeteria. His smile fades as she disappears from sight. He took the leap. He made the first step in moving forward. He thought he would feel exhilarated or excited, but he only felt lost.

April was nervous, so nervous that she had changed her dress three times. She had trouble deciding between floral dresses and a dark green number that she was almost too scared to wear. It had thin straps and was a little too tight for April, but she decided tonight she wasn't going to play it safe. It was an important occasion, she was going on a fifth date. She hadn't been on a fifth date… Well, she couldn't remember the last time she had a fifth date. Like she had told Jackson, in college, she had friends who slowly (slowwwwly) turned into boyfriends, and Matthew and hers first dates were burritos in an ambulance. While, Jackson and hers never had a first date or fifth date, it went straight from hooking up in bathrooms to marriage. Vince is the first time she had any inkling of feelings for since... No, she was not going to think about Jackson tonight, she was just going to enjoy her date with Vince. He worked in Oncology and they had met after a consultation with one of her patients. After that, they kept bumping into each other at the coffee cart, until they started meeting there on purpose. It took a few months for him to finally asked her on a real date and her a few more weeks to agree. She declined at first, it was too soon after Montana and her head was not in the right space. However, a few more lonely nights and April decided it was time for a change.

Tonight, they had agreed to meet separately at the restaurant, she didn't want him getting any ideas of where the night was going, fifth date and all. Officially, it wasn't against the rules. The Bible doesn't mention anything about dating after divorce so April was on her own. She liked Vince, but anytime she thought of sleeping with someone new, she grew a little light headed. That probably meant that she wasn't ready.

In the restaurant parking lot, April checked her makeup and hair once more in the car mirror, before she made her way inside. Vince was waiting for her by the hostess, he was always early (a stark contrast from Jackson). When he saw her enter, a smile crossed his face. April had missed being looked at like this, it felt very very nice.

"You look amazing," Vince greets her with a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh thank you, so do you. Have you been waiting long?" She asks as he takes her coat.

"Not long," He states, agreeably. Vince gestures toward the hostess table and says, "Shall we?"

April smiles and follows him. Vince starts giving their information to the hostess, when April hears a voice behind them.

"April?" She turns to see a surprised Jackson and Maggie at the front entrance. April looks back and forth between them, putting it together that they were on a date. _Hmm, that didn't take long_. Jackson seemed a loss for words, his eyes fixed on her figure for a few seconds longer than acceptable. April suddenly felt very self-conscious. To her right, Vince makes a noise asking for introduction.

"Oh right… Vince, Jackson. Jackson, Vince. And Maggie. Hi Maggie!" April goes in for a few awkward hug with the cardio surgeon.

"Yeah, man. What's up?" Jackson shakes his hand and pats him on the back, that seemed too friendly to April for having just met.

"Hey, long time. How's your jumper?" Vince asks, good heartedly.

"Still better than your free throws," Jackson replies.

"Do you guys know each other?" She asks, looking back and forth between the two men, confused.

"Yeah, we played ball on Wednesdays," Jackson looks at April from the corner of his eye, she looks even more uncomfortable at this development.

"Oh...Ohhhh!" April suddenly had a vague memory of Jackson mentioning a Vincent in Oncology, but she hadn't put it together. Jackson had liked the guy, but called him boring from time to time. _He talks a lot about artisan cheese_ , Jackson had told her once causing her to burst out laughing. April looks over and sees a hint of grin on Jackson's face, she wonders if he was remembering the same memory.

"Small world," Maggie adds.

"Where is Harriet?" April asks suddenly, remembering that it was his night to watch her overnight.

"Oh crap, Harriet!" Jackson smacks his forehead with his palm. "I knew I was forgetting something."

Maggie and Vince both chuckle at his joke, but April isn't all that amused.

"She is with my mom," Jackson answers, seeing April's expression .

"Okay good," April replies. She knows that she was being overdramatic, but she was suddenly feeling very aggravated at Jackson and everyone in this room.

"How do you two know each other?" Vince gestures to Jackson and Maggie.

"Their parents are married," April blurts without thinking. When they all look at her, April starts to ramble, only making things worse. "Not like their parent-parents. Maggie wasn't raised with Richard so it is not like taboo. Obviously. Also...they work together."

"Wow, that is...neat," Vince nods, with an air of confusion but luckily he doesn't push it.

"Powell, party of two," The hostess calls.

"That is us. Well, have a good night!" April's voice sounds unnaturally high, but is relieved for an escape route. However, their escape is disrupted by the hostess.

"So, unfortunately, it is an hour wait for two person tables, or you all can sit at a four person table, now," The hostess proclaimed

"Ohhh… no, no, no, no. We are all not together," April crosses her arms and shakes her head, making it very clear that the hostess was very mistaken.

"Yes, well…" The hostess is taken back by April's vehement denial. "Then you all will be waiting quite a while."

April turns to Vince to suggest that they just go somewhere else for dinner, but he has other plans.

"Would you guys like to join us?" Vince turns to the group

"Oh Vince, I don't think they want…"April could guess that is probably the last thing anyone wanted, but before she can finish her thought, Jackson interrupts.

"That sounds like an excellent idea, Vince." Jackson agrees, enthusiastically.

" _What the hell are you doing_?" April mouths to Jackson, but he just shrugs. Jackson couldn't explain his actions, because he didn't really understand them himself. It was like he was possessed and the idea of leaving April alone with this guy was out of the question.

"What? We will be waiting together anyway, might as well get some good food while we do it. What do you think, Maggie?" He turns to his date.

"Uhh. Yeah that makes sense," Maggie agrees halfheartedly.

"Great, we will take the table for four!" Vince calls to the hostess. April feels the blood drain from her face. This was going to be a very long, very uncomfortable night.

As they all walk to the table, April wonders how believable would it be if she came down with a spurt of food poisoning right now. Or she could fake a page, but Jackson already knew that trick. Maybe, she could just sneak out the back of the restaurant and hope no one would notice. All of these ideas were pretty unreasonable, but April felt her options were very limited at the moment. All she knew was that this night is going to be a disaster. First piece of evidence? When they reach the table, Vince tries to pull out her seat for her, but April had already began to sit down. This resulted in awkward tussle that Jackson seemed to find exceptionally entertaining.

"Oh, no you don't have too... thank... thank you, Vince," April sputters, before finally sitting down. Vince sits next to her, while Jackson sits across from her. She fixes her eye on the menu, sure that any eye contact with Jackson would make things worse.

"Has anybody been here before?" Maggie asks the group.

April and Jackson both nod, while Vince shakes his head no.

The conversation takes a pause while the waiter takes their drink orders. But April can't help but remember the first time that Jackson and her had come here together. It was their one month wedding anniversary and to celebrate everyone finding out. April loved their secret marriage bubble, but not having to hide anymore, being able to hold his hand in public or kiss her husband whenever she wanted was even better than she could imagine. They couldn't keep their hands off each other that night and April was too happy to be embarrassed by any of it. They had come here a handful of times after that for boring date nights, or the odd birthday, but that first time held a special place in her heart.

"April?" Vince seemed to be waiting for an answer for a question that April didn't hear.

"Sorry, what?" April focuses back on reality.

"White or red?" Vince asks.

"Whichever." April answers, agreeably.

"Hmm," Jackson makes a noncommittal noise from behind his menu.

"Yes? Do you have something to say?" April was growing increasingly annoyed with Jackson, he was not making this weird situation any easier.

"Nothing, nothing. Just in the ten years I have known you, you have never drank red wine. Ever." Jackson's expression is a smile, but his tone has a bite that only April seems to notice.

"Well, I can try new things. That isn't a crime. Either is totally fine, Vince," April turns back to her date.

"Okay, let's stick with white. Don't want to ruffle feathers," Vince states with friendly ease.

"No, let's do red. I am feeling adventurous tonight," April reaches across and grabs Vince's hand, Jackson has to do everything in his power not to scoff.

"Red it is," Vince smiles.

Jackson orders a double whiskey sour, finishing it as soon as it arrives then gestures to the waiter for another.

"I think I am going to order the salmon, what about you guys?" Maggie asks, trying to diffuse the situation.

"Gnocchi."

"The Gnocchi," Both Jackson and April answer at the same time. There is an awkward pause, before April continues, "It is really good here."

Maggie and Vince nod, but they aren't idiots, there is obviously some history here.

"I am getting the steak, maybe we could split?" Vince asks.

"April hasn't eaten red meat since her pet cow died," Jackson states without looking up.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Vince apologizes, while April glares at Jackson.

"No, it is totally fine," April explains. "Well, you know, I lived on a farm and we had plenty of livestock, but I got really attached to this cow, Margo, and well now I just don't eat cow… but you totally can. You should! I bet it is really good here."

"Okay, if you are sure?" Vince asks and April nods. She hadn't really gotten into the details of her childhood yet with Vince, mostly they talked about work or current events or the farm to table process. Actually, April couldn't remember a time when they had a real conversation, but she thought that this was the process of early dating.

"Totally, totally, totally sure!" April impresses on him. There is another awkward pause in the conversation.

"So where were you guys when everything with the fire went down?" Vince asks, unaware of the situation that occurred between the three surgeons.

"Well, we were treating the girl," Maggie nods to Jackson, before catching April's expression and continuing on, carefully picking her words. "And then we… well, I came out to help with the evacuation process which April was in charge of and knocked out of the park."

Maggie smiles at April, which she returns. April doesn't have any bad blood with Maggie, all of her annoyance solely sat with the man sitting across from her.

"I was looking for another surgeon, who was hurt," Jackson maintained his defense. "I had to see if she was still in the hospital."

"Instead of letting the firemen do their job," April mumbled under her breath. Jackson heard the slight, but chose to ignore it.

"How about you, Vince? Where were you?" Jackson asks leaning forward. His question was half sarcasm and half intrigue. If Vince was similarly as reckless as Jackson then April wouldn't have any excuse to be mad at him.

"A few doctors got locked out after the lockdown so we just went home. I learned about it all from the news. It was just crazy," Vince states matter of factly. The other two surgeons nod silently, but April feels irked by this revelation.

"You...didn't check to see if they needed people? Did you even know what the lockdown was about?" April asks.

"Well, what could I do outside the hospital?" Vince answers feebly.

"Plenty. Most of the triage work was done in the parking lot. People had to carry all of the patients out of the hospital. We needed manpower. We needed doctors," April would never be the one to turn her back on an emergency or go home when there are things to be done, people to save. And she didn't know if she could be with someone who could.

"Next time, I guess," Vince shrugs, but April was not going to let it drop. However, before she interrogate him some more, Jackson interrupts.

"So, anybody watch the Warriors/Cavs game last night?" Jackson asks with an unsubtle attempt to change the subject.

The waiter brings their food and the conversation returns to normal, however April just feels off about this whole night. As Vince and Maggie make pleasant small talk, April feels Jackson's eyes on her again, yet now she decides to finally meet his gaze. There is silent communication between the two exes. He has always been able to read her better than anybody, even before they became a couple. Here was this man who knew everything about her, even the stupid details like her pet cow or how she preferred white wine. How was anyone supposed to compare? April looks down and notices that his hand is very close to hers at the edge of the table, almost touching but not quite. She suddenly felt like she couldn't breathe. April stands up suddenly, while the rest of the table stares at her surprised.

"I have to… um go to the bathroom. Excuse me," She walks straight to the bathroom, without waiting for a response. She runs the facet and stands in front of the mirror, trying to control her breathing _._ Suddenly, there is a knock at the door.

"April?" It is the last voice, she wanted to hear.

"Go away, Jackson," She just needed to be alone for one freaking minute.

"April, just open the door," There was a pause. "Please?"

When she doesn't protest anymore, Jackson enters the bathroom. She faces away from him, but he sees her expression in the mirror. He has to fight the ever-present urge to take her in his arms and wipe the tears that she is unsuccessfully trying to hide. Instead, he leans against the wall opposite of her, knowing that he had pushed too many boundaries already.

"What do you want, Jackson?" April asks, she was exhausted by this whole night.

"I just wanted to check to see if you're okay," He answers, honestly.

She scoffs.

"Listen, would you just come back to the table so we can just get this weird social experiment of a night over with?" Jackson gestures toward the door. He was being an ass, but he didn't have much control over his emotions at the moment.

"Why are you here? Why did you sit with us?" April turns to him. She is royally pissed off.

"You heard the hostess…" Jackson evades, once again.

"Stop. No. Jackson. For once, can you just say what you mean?" April walks up to him and looks him square in the eyes. He can't walk out or change the subject.

"What do you want me to say, April? That I hated seeing you on a date? Okay, I hated seeing you on a date!" It was the first time he raised his voice.

"You're on a date too!" April points out his ridiculousness. "You started this! You sat with us! You said dip your toe!"

"I know!" Jackson didn't know what the was trying to say, he just knew that seeing her on a date was driving him crazy.

"And I'm not insulting your date or interrupting every conversation or staring at you," April was making some very true points.

"Yeah, well. You're a better person than me." Jackson evades her point once again.

"If you hadn't been here, if you had just minded your business then Vince and I…"

"Then what?" Jackson asks, exasperated. "No, seriously what? You would continue to go out with that idiot? Come on, Vince is not the guy for you."

"You don't know that," April defends, feebly.

"Yes, I do." That was the one thing he was sure of.

"Then who is? Jackson, help me out here because I keep putting myself out there and..." Before she can finish her thought, Jackson puts his hand against the wall and April finds herself trapped between his body and the wall, with only a few inches separating them. If she looked up, his face would be exceptionally close to hers. She was having trouble breathing and her heart was picking up in the usual fashion whenever Jackson was around.

April knows what _could_ happen next. She could kiss him or he could kiss her back, it wouldn't matter. She could wrap her hands around his neck and he could push her against the wall. She could sigh into his mouth, while his hand could travels up her thighs. She could unbuckle his belt as he unzips her dress. He could kiss her neck, while she takes off her panties. He could lift her as she grips her legs around him. She could moan as he slips inside her. They would be so hungry for one another that a few minutes would be all it took to come together.

But that didn't happen. Instead, April puts her hand on Jackson's chest and gently pushes him away from her. He resists ever so slightly, but they both know that the moment has passed.

"Let me go," April pleads. The next part, she states with clear intention. "You have to let me go."

Jackson studies her hazel eyes. The moment he moves, he knows it is all over. These years of separation and the feelings that still hadn't faded. How do you move on when your life is still so entwined with the other person? He doesn't want to let her go, he never really did. He thought he was doing the right thing for both of them, but nothing about this felt right. Finally, Jackson lowers his arm and let's April pass. She wavers at the door, until he opens it for her. She steals one last look before she starts walking down the long hallway. April refuses to look back. It is time to move forward.

At the table, April makes a feeble excuse about not feeling well and having to go. Ever the gentleman, Vince walks her to her car. As he kisses her on the cheek, April tells him the truth. _I don't see a future here._ He seems surprised by her admission, which April decides could only mean that he never really knew her. She sits in her car, trying to decide the next move.

Jackson and Maggie were walking silently to her car. The meal was over soon after Jackson returned without much of an excuse at his prolonged absence. He had spent most of the walk apologizing until Maggie had told him to shut up. Jackson knew that the right thing to do was tell her the truth, but before he can even begin, Maggie interrupts him.

"Maggie…"

"My mom said that I should make some mistakes," Maggie begins, calmly. She wasn't mad, but he did detect a hint of aggravation in her voice. "Well this night was sure as hell a mistake. What, am I magnet for complicated, unavailable guys?"

"I am…"

"Sorry...Yeah, I know. Listen Jackson, I don't know what happened with you and April…"

"It's complicated…"

"It shouldnt be," Death always puts things into perspective and she was tired of people not saying what they mean and not doing what they really want. "If you love each other, it shouldn't be complicated. You should talk to each other. And figure it out."

"Maggie…" Jackson didn't know what he was going to say, he just didn't want to lose her as a friend.

"We're good, Jackson. We're all good. Go get the girl, please." She enters her car and drives off. Jackson knew he had some work ahead of him, but he was finally ready to fight for what he wanted.

April was sitting on the front steps of the house. She hadn't gone in yet, she was scared that Jackson was there and scared that he wasn' fresh air was doing her some good and she enjoyed looking at the stars. Everything was always put in perspective when she thought about the stars and cosmos and heaven and earth. It would work out. God is with her, even when she feels him the least, especially when she feels him the least.

"Hi," Jackson is in front of her, his hands in his pockets.

"Hi," She replies. April should have known that it is impossible to have a dramatic goodbye when you live with the person and raise a child together. He sits down next to her and there is a few seconds of silence.

"So… Some night?" He states and April lets out a relieved laugh.

"Some night," She nods.

"Maggie broke up with me," Jackson states. If what they had could even be considered a relationship.

"I broke up with Vince," April counters. They look at each other, neither are surprised nor that upset at these developments.

"April, I don't think it is supposed to be this hard." Jackson looks down at his hands. For years, he would fidget with his wedding ring when he got thoughtful or introspective. Even now, he would instinctively reach for it, only to feel naked without it.

"What is?" April asks, not sure where he is going with that.

"Moving on." He says, clearly.

"Jackson…" April shakes her head. She knows what happens if they go down this road and it won't be good. But Jackson continues, anyway.

"A wise person once told me that if something feels good, then it can't be bad. Well, what if something that feels this bad, can't be good. We keep trying to move on and it just doesn't work. I don't want it to work. Do you?" Jackson thought he knew the answer, but he just had to make sure.

"I… No," April answers, truthfully. Suddenly, she stands up and begins to pace. "So what Jackson…How do we? I mean, what does this even look like?"

"How about we start with a date?" Jackson suggests, knowing that she was in full spiral mode.

"A date?" April repeats back, as if Jackson was speaking in another language

"Yes, a first date. We never had one of those, did we?" He smiled, feeling her resolve fading.

"I...When?" April was

"Now? I didn't get to eat dinner. Did you?" Jackson asks. He was very hungry and Harriet was with his mother for the night. Most of all, he just didn't want to waste anymore time. April is staring at him, dumbfounded by the turn of events this night has taken. A part of her wanted to run, yell, make him pay for hurting her. But she had caused her fair share of pain too. They had gotten passed that, they had moved forward, they were different now. Could they really do this? Could they really start over?

"Jackson?" April starts.

"What?" Jackson was nervous, if she says no then he would feel very very lost.

"I'm starving. Let's go," April walks past him to the car. He lets out a loud laughter before he jogs after her.


End file.
